


Laser Tag

by Anastasia_Purple



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Laser Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Purple/pseuds/Anastasia_Purple
Summary: Claudia meets Rayla in laser tag.
Relationships: Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I got for the Xadia Scribes on the TDP Amino a while back. It's supposed to play off my weaknesses, so I had to write a romantic one shot in under 1000 words.

Claudia sat in the corner of the laser tag debrief room. She was trying her best to subtly gaze at the girl on the other side of the room. Beautiful, shining silver-white locks of shoulder-length hair, shimmering purple eyes, an adorable accent, Claudia had been instantly enamored. She knew it was Soren's birthday party, she should be focusing on him, it was his special day after all, but Callum had brought a friend from his school, and she just, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Her snarky eyebrows, her perfect lips, her-

"And you said I was the one who was obvious." Somehow, in her daydreaming, Soren had snuck up to sit beside her. Claudia jumped in her seat and turned at him alarmed.

"What do you mean I'm obvious?!" She whispered harshkly, but not loud enough to be heard from across the room. Soren just gave a quiet laugh. 

"Everyone in this room can see it Clauds, you haven't taken your eyes off of her since she walked in." Claudia's cheeks burned.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Just talk to her, that's what you told me to do with Gren remember?" An idea bloomed in Claudia's head.

"If I talk to Rayla," Her name just rolled off her tongue like a muse, she just couldn't get over it! "You have to talk to Gren about your feelings." Soren suddenly became agitated, toook a deep breath, closed his eyes, and nodded. 

"You have to talk to her for longer than 30 seconds you know." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." Claudia smiled at her older brother.

Not long after, they were released to get their armor and guns. Claudia's nerves shot up as she realized that now she wasn't only going to be talking to Rayla for her own sake, but now for Soren so he could finally get the confidence to ask Gren on a date. Sidling over to where Rayla was standing with Callum and Ezran, she tried to find something to say. She was on the verge of openng her mouth, when Rayla turned, and the armor lights flickered on. Callum, Ezran, Gren, and Soren were red, while Claudia, Rayla, and Marcos were blue. Rayla grinned up at her.

"Looks like we're on the same team then," Claudia couldn't believe her luck, "I'll watch your back if you watch mine?" Claudia nodded, unable to speak in front of this pretty girl. Claudia always had a weakness for white hair and purple eyes when it came to fictional characters, now it just felt as if her fantasies had come to life. The buzzer sounded, and the group of young adults and teenager streamed into the dark room. 

Marcos went off on his own, Claudia had expected that, he was always more of a loner when it came to these things, loved pretending to snipe the others. She kept close to Rayla, who stalked forward with such confidence. They found a spot up in one of the tower like structures, one that should be relatively simple to defend and recover from. At least, that's what Rayla had muttered, he glow from the armor making her eyes glow. They had crouched down, to avoid being seen or easily hit from another tower, and Claudia stole glances at her, noticing how the red light reflected off her hair, making it a bluish purple color. From this vantage point, they had hit Ezran a few times, and Callum even more so, because he would notice them a second before the shot, and get in between them and Ezran. He was so cute when he defended his brother. Claudia had seen Marcos make a mad dash once across a clearing in the center once, but otherwise he was making himself scarce. She had yet to see head nor tail of Soren and/or Gren, and that made her nervous. She turned to Rayla.

"I think we've been camping here for too long, Callum might've told them where we are and..." Claudia trailed off. as that Gren's upbeat voice somewhere close? Really close? Claudia looked at Rayla, only to see her grimace. Rayla grabbed her hand, and they began to run as if their lives depended on it. She could recognize Soren's excited voice running behind them, and Callum's happy ramblings. Rayla pulled them in between columns and up and down ramps, and Claudia could only focus on the feeling of Rayla's hand wrapped around hers. Somehow, Rayla had lost them, and the two of them slumped to the ground, huffing and puffing, and Claudia let out a nervous, adrenaline-fuel giggle. Soon the two of them were quietly snickering together, knowing the four boys were searching for them. They met eyes, and once again, it seemed as if Rayla's eyes glowed with the power of the rising moon. And then, suddenly, unexpectedly, Rayla's mouth was on hers. It took her by surprise, and for a moment, Rayla faltered, but then Claudia kissed back, and they were off.


End file.
